Null Void (Classic)
The Null Void is an alternate dimension discovered by the Galvan and turn into a penal colony. It is filled with what look like floating rocks. Null Guardians are the guards of this prison dimension.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121540793972 Accessibility The Null Void is normally accessed by a Null Void Projector which can open a portal between dimensions. Max and his former partner, Phil, have owned one and trapped thousands of aliens in it while in their Plumber years. As shown in Voided, Gwen is able to open portals to the Null Void. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, there are naturally occurring "soft spots" in the multiverse that lead into the Null Void, but they don't usually lead back out.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121543671924 History Fusionfall - Null Void.jpg|Null Void in FusionFall Null Void Generator Rex.png|Null Void in Heroes United Null void rock.jpg|Null Void in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' In Alien Force, it is discovered that settlers live in the Null Void as well the descendants of criminals who made a living there for years. D'Void seized control over the Null Void and attempted to break through into the main dimension by means of a Kormite powered-drill, but was defeated by Ben, Max, Helen, Pierce, Manny and some other aliens. FusionFall In the game, players begin at the Null Void for Basic Training. There is a Plumber training camp there along with Ben and the Rust Bucket III. The Null Void background in the character selecter is a glitch for when a player moves up a level to the Zoo or Mt. Neverest it would stay like that until the players move to Sector V, after training. Notable Inhabitants * Null Guardians * Havok Beast * Wigsilian Org Beast Non-native species * Null Void Settlers Notable Prisoners Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth The Null Void is the last level in the game. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max get lost there as they fight Enoch, Kevin 11, Clancy and Six Six. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks The Null Void is the seventh level in the game. Dr. Amino appears as the boss in the level. Ben gains Betray in this level. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Galactic Racing The Null Void is the first level in the game, consisting of four tracks. Trivia *The Null Void seemed to be a horrifying place, for example: **Kevin was scared and horrified of going there. **Ben claiming that being in the Null Void is much worse than being in prison. **Argit hesitating to go there. **Vilgax had an eye twitch by just mentioning it, calling it accursed. *The Null Void is similar to the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison in the DC Comics universe that keeps dangerous criminals, such as General Zod. *The Null Void is purple in the original series but red in Alien Force. **In Omniverse, the Null Void's appearance is a mix of the Original Series' and Alien Force's. *The Null Void is a playable level in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks and Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *The Null Void is similar to the Negative Zone from the Marvel Comics, an alternate dimension where Prison 42 holds all super villains. Like the Null Void, if the villains could escape the facility there would be nowhere else to run to. Naming and Translations See Also *Null Void Projector *Null Guardians *Null Void Prisons References Category:Locations Category:Dimensions